wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Finds Out/Magic Mutts
"Andrea Finds Out" and "Magic Mutts" are the two segments that make up the 30th episode of Krypto the Superdog. Andrea Finds Out Andrea seeks Streaky to give him a bath. Streaky goes to hide in Krypto's ship and Andrea, who saw him entering Krypto's doghouse, follows him and finds the ship. She doesn't fall for Kevin telling the ship is fake so he tells her the truth. Andrea promises to keep the secret and Kevin gives her a device like the one he has to understand Krypto and Streaky. Brainy Barker calls Krypto to tell him that Mechanikat shot an UFO from his ship, and it will fall on Metropolis Park. The heroes go after the UFO and Andrea refuses to remain behind, so she follows them with Kevin. The UFO is a crystal eye that turns a pile of dirt into a monster called a "Dirtbot" who goes to the mineral museum to become stronger with the minerals. Krypto and Streaky try to stop him, but they only manage to get dirty and cannot firmly grasp him. The Dirtbot throws them away and absorbs the minerals, among them Kryptonite that affect the pet heroes. Andrea gets an idea and makes Kevin follow her. The Dirtbot is about to bring Krypto and Streaky to Mechanikat's ship until Andrea activates the park's sprinklers against the Dirtbot, who drops the pets and follows the kids, who trick him to stomp into an hydrant whose water dissolves him. Delilah gives milk to Mechanikat to make him feel better for his defeat, but it's expired. Krypto and Streaky thank the kids, and Streaky asks for a bath, even himself being incredulous of having just said that. Magic Mutts Mertin, magician rabbit, makes limburger cheese levitate to have people run away and steal carrots, but he's stopped by Ace and Krypto. Merton ties Ace with levitating sausages and throws pies to Krypto, then escapes with a balloon. Stretch-O-Mutt arrives and squees over Ace, and offers his help to find Mertin. Ace gets irritated by Stretch-O-Mutt's antics and tells him to disguise and a mailbox and watch around while he and Krypto seek Mertin. Mertin steals carrots from a market and is found by Ace and Krypto, but then Mertin turns Krypto into a playing card and escapes taking him. Stretch-O-Mutt reaches the market and tries to help Ace, deducing Mertin may be hidden in the old Magic Mansion. Ace tries to lose Stretch-O-Mutt but he reaches him, so Ace tells him they must take Mertin's wand. Mertin finds Ace wearing a magician hat (actually Stretch-O-Mutt), and Ace challenges Mertin to a magic duel for Krypto. His "hat" becomes a rabbit, then Mertin takes a duplicate of himself from his own hat, then Ace's "rabbit" turns into a female rabbit shape, Merton makes flowers for "her" and "she" turns into a butterfly. Mertin forgets about the duel and turns Ace into a coin, but he gets distracted and Stretch-O-Mutt takes his wand, turning Ace and Krypto back to normal. Krypto takes Mertin to jail and Ace agrees that while Stretch-O-Mutt is somewhat weird, his weirdness is what saved them. Before Stretch-O-Mutt can thank the compliment, Ace disappears and leaves, telling to the audience that he also knows how to play some tricks. Category:Krypto the Superdog episodes